Positive
by Josee-ann
Summary: Sharpay and Troy had a onenight stand before Gabriella arrived at East High. Now Troy and Gabriella are blissfully happy together but what will Sharpay do when another problem arises.


**Autor's Note: Hey! Long time, no see. As you probably know, I'm in the middle of my exams right now and all stories are currently on suspension but I thought of this Oneshot while I was doing the dishes, (strange things you think of when you're cleaning!). So anyway, I wrote it down. It's unusual because it's a Sharpay centric and I've never really done that before. Hope I kept her in character. But anyway, here it is so make me happy, read it and review. **

**Positive**

**Summary**: Sharpay and Troy had a one-night stand before Gabriella arrived at East High. Now Troy and Gabriella are blissfully happy together but what will Sharpay do when another problem arises.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Sharpay stared sadly at her baby pink painted fingernails. Chipped. Cracked. Uneven. Despicable for someone who took their personal grooming as seriously as Sharpay. But her nervous nail-biting habit had kicked in that day. If you could call it nerves. What do you call a feeling that gets you so hyped up, so worried that you feel sick to your stomach? Nerves? All right.

But all this hype, all this nervous nail-biting that day all lead up to this moment.

Three minutes to go.

Sharpay rocked back and forth on the lid of the toilet seat, just to give her something to do. Her situation was stuck on Repeat in her mind.

It happened at Chris Dawson's Christmas party last year. It was the last day before Christmas vacation but there seemed to be enough liquor to last all year round. Sharpay was in very high spirits since she had just won her local theatre's Star of The Year Award. Well, she did _every _year, but that didn't stop it being special. So she partied. She drank. And she partied some more. Until she bumped into someone more special to her than any other Star of the Year Award.

Troy.

Two minutes to go.

He didn't seem to be in the party mood but Sharpay turned that around. Shoving a glass of not-so-innocent punch in his hand, they spent the next hour joking around, laughing, and refilling their punch glasses. And then one thing led to another.

And the one thing that would not only shock everyone, but shocked Sharpay herself.

Troy came onto her.

He was the one who led one thing to another.

Sharpay was very full of punch that night but she distinctively remembered, if that was the only thing she remembered, Troy leaned forward to kiss her first.

And she let him lead.

Both Sharpay and Troy woke up not that long later by Chris Dawson himself yelling that his parents were home early and he needed to get everyone out NOW. Both teenagers stumbled out of the bed looking for their clothes that had been discarded rather quickly. Neither of them speaking.

Then Troy left without so much as a goodbye.

One minute to go.

Sharpay kept that night very close to her heart. When Troy kissed her, her two years of uncontrollable feelings for Troy were finally satisfied. It was the best moment of her life.

But for Troy, it was a mistake.

He never said that of course, he was too gentlemanly to insult Sharpay in such a way. It wasn't like he had a girlfriend or anything; he just felt it was wrong. And Sharpay knew he felt like that. His whole body language spoke for himself. And it broke Sharpay's heart.

But she accepted it. He would never be happy with her but at least she had the one night that she would cherish for life.

Neither of them spoke about the night. No one knew about the night. Not even Ryan or Chad or… well _Chris _might know, but it was quite dark in the bedroom, he probably couldn't make out who was under the covers. Either way, it was like Troy and Sharpay had an unspoken agreement to never talk about that night to anyone. And that was that.

After Christmas vacation, Troy seemed a bit preoccupied with the arrival of the new girl. Gabriella Montez. Sharpay tried to be friendly and flirtatious on the first day in the hope that Troy might reconsider but that didn't happen. Sharpay despised Gabriella's innocent beauty and charm but she thought_, if I really love him, I should just want him to be happy. And if that girl makes happy then so be it._ But it didn't stop her being jealous.

After the so-called "triple win" it was confirmed that Troy and Gabriella were officially dating. Which caused a stir. It was to be expected.

However, about three weeks later, Sharpay realised she was late for her period. But she brushed it off as stress, with the upcoming winter musicale. She was the understudy, a _whole _new experience for Sharpay and she was getting stressed. And anyway, they had used a condom, well she thought they had. But she couldn't really remember.

But it wasn't till that morning, when Sharpay's sudden nausea overtook her that she realised; there was still a possibility. Before school, she drove to the local drug store and bought a pregnancy test. But it would have to wait till after school, where she could be alone. All hype and nail biting lead to this moment.

The time was up.

Sharpay looked over at the test on the counter opposite her. She had never been so terrified in her life. She plucked up the courage to reach over to it…

"Sharpay! God sake, what are you doing in there?"

"Ryan, God damn it, there are FIVE other bathrooms in this household so if you need to go then go use THEM!" Sharpay shrieked infuriated.

"All right, all right. Sheesh."

Sharpay waited until Ryan had gone before looking over again. Ryan's disturbance had unnerved her. She didn't know if she could reach out again. But she had to.

Her chipped fingers slowly grasped the tip of the test and she pulled it over, shielding the result. She checked the box for the guidelines. It seemed simple enough. A blue line meant positive, red line meant negative. Blue line, pregnant, red line not pregnant.

Sharpay braced herself. She turned over the test.

Blue line.

Positive.

Pregnant.

Sharpay's eyes remained wide. She had prepared herself for the worst but just seeing that little blue line had confirmed her worst fear.

Pregnant.

Salty tears started rolling uncontrollably down Sharpay's already pale cheeks. Her eyes so blurry now that she couldn't even see the blue line any more. She fell to the floor, dropped the test, and curled her arms round her legs and cried.

Positive.

Her life was going to change. Dramatically. The one kind of drama she never expected. Or wanted so soon in her life.

She would have a baby.

Abortion wasn't an option. It never was. As selfish as Sharpay was, she knew that she could never do that to her unborn child.

What would her parent's say? They were already pretty distant to herself and Ryan but this would change everything.

The school will find out. Gossip runs along the halls of East High quicker than water, even quicker when the gossip turns out to be true.

And this was.

People would sympathise her. Sharpay couldn't stand sympathy. She never needed it.

People who didn't sympathise would call her a slut. People could be pretty mean and situations like this called for insults and side-remarks.

What would Troy say? Would he be there for her? Or would he ignore her and refuse to have anything to do with her? This could ruin Troy and Gabriella's relationship. People would hate her for that alone. They were the perfect couple and though Sharpay was used to being called the Ice Queen, she knew she couldn't handle being the class bitch.

She would have a baby.

Her career. It would be ruined. She might have to drop out of school but even if she didn't do that there's no way she could go to college with a baby.

Prom. Yeah, it may seem like a petty thing to think about at a time like this but the perfect prom night is as important to some teenage girls as their wedding. Would she go to prom? Heck, even if she did, who would take the class bitch?

Oh God.

Positive.

Sharpay dabbed her eyes with a piece of toilet paper. Sharpay didn't have any friends. No close female friends she could confide in. Just Ryan. And he could be judgmental at the worst of times.

No, there was just one person that needed to know. Of all the people who needed, or will, find out, he should know first.

Sharpay took out her cell phone from her pocket and scrolled down her list of contacts. When she found the name she was looking for, she pressed enter.

As listened to the ringing, she sighed, one thought lay in her mind.

_Here's the beginning of the rest of my life._

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy, it's me, Sharpay"

**A/N: So what did you think? It's something different, I don't think I've read a pregnant Sharpay story. Oh and if you're waiting ever so patientlyfor my other stories, my exams only last another week and then I'm free, I tell you, FREE! So anyway...R&R! **


End file.
